Open Invitation
by Revan's Mask
Summary: When Shepard and Liara decide they'd like a little variety in their relationship, Samantha Traynor is only too happy to help them out. Will mostly be femslash smut after the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I used Melanie Shepard from Long Way Home, Home Life, and Taste for this story because there were elements of her relationship with Liara that I thought would work well here and I haven't written her in a while. Despite that, this story is non-cannonical with those other ones. Among other things, this is because Sam is actually with Jack in this time frame but is unattached here. For those who haven't read those stories, don't worry, the only thing you need to know is that Shepard and Liara didn't get together until ME3.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay with this, my love?"<p>

As she asked the question, Melanie Shepard ran her hand along the back of Liara's neck. The muscles there were hard beneath her touch and she rubbed them with her fingers, trying to ease whatever tension it was that her bondmate was feeling.

Liara leaned over, planting a kiss on the tan skin of her wife's cheek. "You are sweet to worry over me, Melanie, but there is no need. It was my idea that we experiment with a third person, not yours."

"That doesn't mean you can't be having second thoughts or be worried about who we asked to join us." She moved her hand up Liara's neck to the base of her crest, and started stroking the sensitive ridges there. A low purr escaped the asari's lips, and Shepard continued, "You know that nothing we do tonight will change how I feel about you, right? You're the one I picked, not her. You're the only person I want to spend my life with."

"I know." Liara arched her neck with pleasure as Shepard's hand made its way up her crest, lovingly tracing all of the sensitive folds there that her bondmate knew so well. "There is nothing I have ever been more sure of in my life than our love for each other. This is an opportunity for us to enjoy some variety and allow the three of us to explore some roads not taken, not a threat to our relationship."

Shepard released Liara's crest and took the archeologist into her arms, kissing the blue lips that she loved so well. The asari moaned into her mouth, clearly aroused, and Melanie felt her own desire building right alongside her wife's, only the thought of their guest arriving giving her the strength to stop. "One question, though," she asked, reluctantly ending the kiss, "If it's not second thoughts, what exactly are you worried about then?"

Liara blushed slightly, her face turning a darker shade of blue. "It is only, I've never been with anyone but you before. I'm a little bit nervous about my performance." She had some fairly specific thoughts in mind about what she wanted to do with their guest, and she was concerned that she'd wouldn't quite know how to do it right.

Shepard smiled reassuringly. "You were great our first time, and you didn't have any experience at all then. Just go with your instincts and it should be fine. Besides," she added with a laugh, "You're so hot that I'm sure we'll be too distracted to notice any mistakes you make."

"Flatterer." Liara grinned. Melanie always knew how to make her feel better.

The commander's smile broadened. "I try."

Liara kissed the tip of Shepard's nose. "You succeed."

* * *

><p>Samantha Traynor took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts before ringing the doorbell. Honestly, she was still having a hard time believing that this was actually going to happen. She'd had the strongest crush on Shepard back when she served under her on the <em>Normandy<em>. The commander possessed this mix of beauty and strength that she found absolutely intoxicating, and for a while, she'd thought Shepard might be interested in her as well. It was not to be. Shepard had been kind to her, but she'd also brushed off Sam's advances and picked Liara instead, leaving the specialist resigned to the fact that her crush was destined to remain unrequited.

Afterward, when the war was won and the crew of the _Normandy_ went their separate ways, Samantha found herself back on earth helping to rebuild. In time, she got a job running a successful communications company, made new friends, and built a new life for herself. Still, the bonds forged in war were not easily broken, and she'd stayed in touch with many of her former comrades in arms.

Given that Shepard and Liara as well as Garrus and Tali had all settled down on the reestablished colony world of Sanves, Sam had decided that she should really pay them a visit, and it was in the planning stages for that trip that things had gotten interesting. When she first wrote Shepard, her old commander had immediately been receptive to Sam coming and staying with her, but just how receptive had changed over time. At first, Shepard had just proffered an invitation to stay in her guest room, but over the course of a series of messages, that offer had evolved into something considerably more.

When she'd read that message, Sam's eyes had practically fallen out of their head and she'd spent the next ten minutes double-checking her medications to make sure she hadn't accidentally drugged herself into some sort of pleasantly delusional state. Once she'd concluded this was for real though, she'd accepted as fast as she could type her reply into her communications terminal. Sure, she'd never been with two people before, but this was Commander Bloody Shepard and the Shadow Broker offering to let her share their bed, and she knew she'd spend the rest of her life regretting it if she turned THAT offer down.

That didn't mean she wasn't nervous though. The idea of having this chance and screwing it up was only slightly less mortifying than the thought of missing out entirely. Indeed, just to be on the safe side she'd made sure she had an open-ended ticket back to Earth so that if she made a fool of herself, she could slink back there with all due haste.

No! She shook her head clear of such pessimistic thoughts before ringing the bell. She was Samantha Traynor damn it, finder of Sanctuary, Kepesh-Yakshi champion, and the owner of the finest collection of toothbrushes in the sector. She was going to make a success of this if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>At the sound of the doorbell, Liara swiftly hopped up off the couch. Melanie moved to join her, but her bondmate stopped the commander with a firm "No."<p>

"I should take the lead here," she told Shepard. "It is important Samantha knows that I am as interested in this as you are."

"Sure," Melanie agreed before adding with a smirk, "Of course, you'll get plenty more chances to show her that later on."

Shooting a last smoldering look back at her wife, Liara turned and made her way to the front door. Opening it, she saw that the five years since the war ended had been good to the former communications specialist. Dressed in a pair of black slacks and blazer worn over a blue dress shirt, she looked very much like the successful businesswoman she had become since leaving the Alliance.

Samantha had never really given much thought to Liara's looks when she was on the _Normandy_. Sure, she could tell that the asari was pretty, but Shepard had been the one she was interested in and she saw Liara as more of a rival than a potential girlfriend.

That was a decision she was rapidly re-evaluating. Wearing a sleeveless blue and white dress cut low enough to show off the tops of her full breasts and giving Sam a look that could best be described as enthusiastic, the asari was definitely making her reconsider viewing Shepard as the main attraction tonight.

Her mouth went dry and she released her hold on her suitcase as Liara stepped forward and give her a hug that lingered just a bit longer than a strictly friendly one would have. "Samantha," she said pleasantly, "It is so good to see you again. I trust that your flight was a pleasant one."

"Uh, yes. Yes, it was," she stammered, completely forgetting all of the suave things she had planned to say.

"Very good. Come in." Liara led her into the house, and Sam left her suitcase and shoes in the entranceway. It was certainly nice, with large windows and high ceilings, but less expensive than Sam was sure they could afford. Her eye however was drawn to the decorations. Along with a sample of Shepard's veritable ocean of medals and awards, there were a number of prothean artifacts on display and she paused in front of a ceremonial statue preserved inside a miniature stasis field.

"Do you like that?", Liara asked, noting Samantha's interest. "Shepard and I found it on Melion." Between her bondmate's prothean visions and Javik's help, her transition back to her career as an archeologist had gone very well indeed.

"It's beautiful. A little violent, maybe," she reflected, noticing the miniature weapons all over the figure's body.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand run through her short, black hair. "Samantha, I want to tell you how much I appreciate your agreeing to do this. Shepard and I have never been with another person, and we wanted it to be someone we can trust." Her other hand came to rest on Samantha's shoulder. "And someone we both find attractive."

Liara's words helped to relax her, and Sam turned, smiling at the lovely asari. "Well, I'm attracted to both of you too, so that works out pretty well."

The archeologist grinned back at her. "That is certainly my hope."

Reaching the living room, Samantha found Shepard sitting down on a large, black leather sofa, a glass of wine in her hand. Her dark hair was a little longer than it had been when she was on active duty while her blue eyes seemed free of the tensions that used to live there. As per Samantha's request, the commander was wearing her old Alliance uniform. Though Shepard had been retired from the military for a few years now, that particular outfit had played a vivid role in a lot of Samantha's fantasies and seeing her old CO in it again caused a pulse of arousal to shoot straight between her legs.

"Sam," Shepard smiled, taking a sip from her wine. "I'm very glad you're here. You look good."

"You too," she stammered out. The sight of her crush was stripping away the composure she'd managed to find with Liara. "Both of you look great. I mean, really great."

"Calm down, Sam," Shepard said soothingly. There was something about her voice that always settled the communications specialist down. Even in the worst moments of the Reaper War, she'd been able to persuade Sam that things would turn out for the best, and it was welcome right then. "It's new ground for all of us, so we'll just take it slow and figure things out together."

Samantha settled into an armchair facing the couch and Liara poured her a glass of wine before sitting down next to Shepard.

"So, how are Garrus and Tali," Sam asked, not sure how to start and figuring that a little small talk couldn't hurt.

"They're good," Shepard nodded. "You know Garrus. We may be at peace but that doesn't stop him from insisting that the planetary defenses here be able to repel anything short of a full-scale Reaper invasion."

Sam laughed a little and Liara smiled, taking a drink. It was a good vintage, a 120 year old Thessian red. Getting decent asari wines out here in the Athena Nebula was difficult but this was definitely a special occasion.

"So," Sam asked, sampling her own glass of wine and finding it excellent, "How, um, exactly do we do this?"

"Well," Shepard started, "There are a few ground rules if you're still interested."

"I am," Samantha answered quickly, hoping that she didn't sound too eager.

"Excellent," Liara said. Her lovely blue eyes sparkled with affection accompanied by the promise of something more. "First of all, I am only going to meld with Shepard. It is difficult to put into words, but it is not an experience I am comfortable sharing with anyone else." Sam nodded. She was curious about the meld, but given how intimate it was supposed to be, that made sense.

"Secondly, if any of us has a problem with anything that's happening, they can just say the word you selected and we'll all stop what we're doing. I am told you picked 'krogan.'"

Shepard chuckled. "Good call, Sam. That image should be enough to dampen anyone's interest in sex."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Liara replied coyly. "I used to find Wrex rather handsome."

Sam nearly chocked on her wine but Shepard just shook her head. "You asari and your catholic tastes." There was no telling who their species might find attractive, even if this particular asari's love was reserved for the commander, a preference that Liara explained had helped to shape her other attractions.

"Don't worry," Liara smiled at Samantha. "My primary interests are definitely elsewhere."

"Glad to hear it." Shepard gave her wife a passionate kiss and Sam couldn't deny that there was something exciting about watching the two of them together. They had such chemistry, the heat between them obvious even from this simple act, and the thought of getting to join in was raising goose bumps all along her skin.

Before she could get too into their show however, Liara stood up from the couch and starting making her way towards Samantha's chair. The asari moved slowly and deliberately and Sam couldn't take her eyes off of her. "Is there anything else that you wanted to add?", she asked, her voice low and sultry. "Any other conditions to set?"

Right then, Sam couldn't think of anything else to say, or indeed much of anything at all. "Nope," was all she could manage, "I'm good."

"Excellent." Liara circled around the back of her chair, and Sam felt the asari's hands settle along her back. "In that case, I have just one more request."

"What's that?", Sam asked, swallowing hard. Liara voice was a hungry purr, and the specialist was practically soaking her panties with anticipation.

Liara bent down, her breasts brushing lightly against the back of Sam's head. "To get started, I want a chance to play with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the set-up chapter. Next time, actual smut. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing the sultry tone in Liara's voice, Sam's eyes went wide with anticipation. She wasn't sure quite what the archeologist intended but she was anxious to find out, and the smoothest thing she could think to reply with was, "That sounds totally fine."

"I am glad to hear it." Liara's hands ran over Samantha's arms and she leaned in close, taking in the scent of the specialist. It was characteristically human but tinged with the fruity tone of some beauty product and she found it an interesting contrast with her bondmate's earthier smell. Stepping back, she circled around the chair and took Sam's hand, leading her to her feet.

There was something adorable about Sam's uncertain eagerness. Liara loved Shepard's confidence, but the chance to experience something different was precisely why the asari had been interested in this little experiment. Stroking the soft skin of Samantha's cheek, she turned to look at Melanie. "She really is very pretty," Liara said kindly. "I can see why you were tempted."

Shepard just smiled back at Liara. Temptation was an excellent word for what she had felt the night when Sam more or less asked the commander to join her in the shower. Resisting had been one of the most difficult things she'd ever done and while Melanie had never regretted her choice of Liara, the chance to have both of them for one night was delicious.

Samantha blushed slightly at Liara's compliment. The skin of the asari's hand felt remarkably smooth against her cheek and tentatively, Sam tilted her head and kissed the warm skin pressed against her. Pleased with Samantha's interest, Liara wrapped her arms around the specialist's neck and pulled her in for a more intimate embrace.

Liara's lips pressed softly against her mouth, and Samantha let out a little whimper at the contact. The asari's body felt so sweet and it had been far too long since Sam's career had left her time to do anything but masturbate alone to her fantasies of Shepard or some of the other beautiful women she had met aboard the _Normandy_. Growing bolder, the specialist opened up the kiss, sliding her tongue inside Liara's mouth. Reciprocation followed, and as Liara's hands started to glide across her back, Sam found her head swimming with her rising arousal.

Watching from the sofa as her beloved archeologist began to unbutton Samantha's shirt, Shepard fought hard to keep her composure. She knew why it made sense to do things this way; Liara and Samantha didn't have the same connection she and her bondmate shared, or even that she had with Sam and so it was important that they get comfortable with each other independent of her. Still, it wasn't in her nature to sit on the sidelines, particularly when the action she wanted to join in on was quite so appealing.

Liara finished opening the Sam's shirt and slid the garment off of her shoulders before taking in her first good look at the specialist's body. Where Shepard's frame, though still feminine, was covered in lean muscle, Samantha's was softer and curvier, a delightful treat that she looked forward to devouring.

The asari bent down, placing a series of soft kisses along the slight swell of a brown stomach and Sam sighed happily, reaching an inquisitive hand down to touch the ridges of Liara's crest. She'd always heard that they were exceedingly sensitive, and when she stroked one, she was rewarded with the feeling of Liara gasping against her body.

Reaching Sam's chest, Liara unhooked her black bra, freeing the human's plump tits. The dark brown nipples topping them were already hard, and the asari brushed her small, blue tongue lightly over one. A strangled sound came out of Sam's mouth and Liara felt a flush of desire between her own legs at being able to elicit such a reaction.

"Bloody hell, Liara," Samantha managed as dark blue lips closed around her breast. She'd always remembered the asari as being a bit shy and she certainly hadn't expected quite this level of enthusiasm. Her mistake, she thought, because even as Liara kept sucking on her almost-painfully stiff nipple, the asari's nimble fingers were already unfastening her slacks.

Liara slid a hand inside Samantha's pants and when she ran the tips of her fingers over the silky black underwear beneath them, she could already feel wetness through the fabric. Releasing the breast in her mouth, she ran her tongue along the skin of the human's neck before nibbling on her ear. Sam's back arched with pleasure and even as Liara let her fingers keep brushing lightly over the specialist's sex, the asari looked to Shepard, wanting her bondmate's approval before she continued.

Melanie's blue eyes were fixed firmly on the intoxicating sight in front of her and when Liara looked back at her questioningly, the commander gave her a nod, answering the unspoken inquiry with a "Yes." As badly as she wanted both of the beautiful women in front of her, she couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.

Slowly, Liara worked her fingers beneath the waistband of Sam's panties. She had the same short hair that Melanie did, and moving through it, the asari began stroking the slick folds of Sam's sex. She parted them gently, finding the throbbing point of her clit, and as rubbed it softly, she turned back to her bondmate. "Goddess, Shepard," she smiled mischievously. "You should see how wet she is for me."

"Do you want me to feel for myself?" Shepard's voice was playful as she asked the question, but beneath the humor, Liara could hear an undercurrent of deep desire, mirroring the lustful panting sounds coming from Samantha as the asari teased her bud.

"Not yet," she replied, "But let me show you." Regretfully withdrawing her hand, Liara tossed off Sam's unfastened bra before sliding her pants and underwear down over her curvy hips. Shepard got her first full look at Sam's lovely body, and as she drank in the view, she could indeed see her arousal glistening on the lips of the specialist's sex.

There was also a twinge of vulnerability in her brown eyes though, no doubt a reaction being stripped bare in front of the couple, and Shepard decided that even if she couldn't join in yet, she could at least make a suggestion or two. "Would you like to see more of Liara?", she asked helpfully.

"God, yes," Sam blurted out and Liara responded by turning around so that her back was to the specialist.

"If you would be so good, Sam."

"Of course," Samantha replied, hoping she didn't sound as needy as she felt. Though Liara's brief attention to her clit had spiked her own desire, she was also aching to see the asari naked. Her trembling hands found Liara's zipper and as she undid it, the slinky dress fell down to the ground, leaving the archeologist clad only in a lacy pair of white panties. Her blue skin had the most interesting textures, scaled in some places, smooth in others, and Sam decided to take the initiative, wrapping her arms around Liara's warm body while planting kisses in different spots along her back, relishing the intriguing alien textures of this beautiful creature.

As Sam's hands encircled her and warm breasts pressed against her back, the asari sighed with pleasure. The searching lips making their way up her neck felt so good, and as the specialist kissed her crest, the enraptured look in she saw Shepard's eyes sent a pulse of desire straight to her clit. Sam's hand drifted down, running over Liara's clothed azure, and the asari whimpered shamelessly, wanting more. Hearing her need, Sam slid her fingers up her smooth thigh and lifted the lace. The skin beneath was soaked with Liara's arousal and the specialist grinned, looking over at Shepard.

"I'm not the only one getting turned on here," she told the commander, her confidence in this new situation building. Her fingers found the asari's clit, a surprisingly easy task, and as she drew light circles over the rigid point, Liara's pushed forward, trying to increase the contact. Sam obliged her, pressing down firmly on the swollen head, and as Liara moaned, Sam asked Shepard, "What about you, commander? Does watching us together turn you on?"

"What do you think?", Shepard replied huskily, polishing off her wine and un-tucking her shirt. She was strongly tempted to go further and touch herself, her body aching with desire from the erotic sight in front of her, but she knew it would be worth the wait if she didn't.

"I think," Liara interjected, biting her lip as Sam's fingers started to probe inside her wet azure, "That you want very, very much to have both of us."

Sam grinned, sliding off Liara's panties. The asari's azure felt so hot and tight as she opened it up, and she knew Shepard must have an incredible view of what she was doing. "I think that you're practically coming in your pants watching us together," she added in agreement. She thrust inside Liara, the wetness letting her establish an easy rhythm as she kept talking, something the asari no longer seemed capable of judging by her moans. "I think you want it to be your fingers buried inside Liara." She took a hard blue nipple between two of her fingers, rolling it as she slid her palm over Liara's throbbing clit. "I think you want it to be your breast my hand is massaging."

Liara pressed backwards, grinding her ass against Sam's body as the specialist kept fucking her. She was racing towards the edge of a release and Sam's words along with the intensity of Shepard's face as she heard them weren't hurting. Imagining her bondmate joining in with them only heightened the pleasure she was feeling.

As the asari's thighs started push together, Sam could tell that she was close. The series of short, sharp gasps coming out of Liara were driving Sam crazy, unmet need making her desperate to get her partner off so that she could reciprocate. Her fingers curled inside of the alien, and Liara's azure clenched even tighter around her. She could feel the inner walls throbbing around her hand and she buried her face in Liara's crest, kissing it hard as the lovely asari came.

Hearing Liara cry out and watching her body shudder around Sam's fingers, Shepard felt a sudden pang of jealousy, though whether she was jealous of Liara's pleasure or Sam for making her wife come, she wasn't entirely sure. At the same time, though, she felt as turned as she could remember being without anyone touching her. The sight of her gorgeous, naked wife crying out in ecstasy pressed against the cute specialist was pretty much the hottest thing she could imagine and her own underwear was seriously starting to feel too tight against her clit.

As her pleasure filled her, Liara staggered trying to stay upright and Sam's arm wrapped around her chest was all that let her succeed. The specialist kept pressing hot kisses along the back of her crest, and the touches against the sensitive ridges prolonged her orgasm, the pleasure only slowly ebbing. As it did, Sam withdrew her fingers, bringing them up to her own mouth and she licked them clean with relish. The taste was sweeter and less musky than that of a human woman, and she grinned, loving how much of it she had coaxed out of the asari.

Before she could get too pleased with herself though, Liara spun around, grabbing her head and kissing her hard, enjoying the taste of herself on the human's lips. Behind her, Liara could hear a growl of wanting escape Shepard, and she turned back to her wife. "Soon, love. You're so patient. I just want to return the favor."

Sam trembled at the thought and when she heard Shepard reply hoarsely, "Fine. But don't take too long," she gasped with anticipation.

Liara dropped to her knees and started placing kisses along the inside of Sam's thighs. The scent of the specialist's arousal was thick in her nostrils and for Melanie's benefit she added, "Don't worry. I don't think Sam will need very much now will you?"

A chocked "No," made it past the specialist's lips as Liara made her way to Sam's soaked outer folds. The asari parted them with her fingers, exposing the swollen, throbbing clit between them. She ran her tongue over it lightly, and Sam practically exploded at even that simple touch. The brief stimulation she'd had earlier combined with the feeling of the gorgeous asari coming undone around her fingers had left her dripping wet and now she badly craved the promised climax.

"Please," the specialist begged, "I need…"

"I know," Liara replied affectionately, pressing down harder with her second stroke, running her tongue up the shaft of Sam's clit before placing a kiss on the head. "I want to feel you come for me." She steadied her strokes, drawing long trails over Sam's bud while her hands massaged her soft thighs and ass. With each movement of her tongue, Sam would let out a high cry, and just the sounds she was drawing out were already making Liara hot again.

Trembling on the edge, Sam looked down and what she saw was her undoing. Liara kneeling in front of her, her tongue playing along her clit, her bright, sapphire eyes looking up at the specialist, was too much and she came hard, a bolt of lightning running through her body as frantic fingers gripped her new lover's head. Liara took her time with Sam's pleasure, only gradually slowing her strokes, letting her ride out her climax until her shudders ceased.

Licking her lips clean, Liara stood, draping an affectionate arm around the specialist. "Christ, Liara," Sam managed. "That was bloody…"

Liara cut her off with a long kiss before turning to look at Melanie. In spite of her bondmate's iron mental discipline, the archeologist's practiced eye could read desperate desire clearly in her blue eyes. "Oh, Shepard," she breathed, her gratitude at having such a wonderful wife filling her words, "You've been so good to me, waiting like that." Her voiced lowered to a sultry whisper, "And I think it merits a very special reward."


	3. Chapter 3

When the word "reward" passed Liara's lips, Shepard felt a twitch in her already erect clit. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this worked up, and the sight of the two gorgeous, naked women advancing on her was nearly enough to send her brain, not to mention a few other parts of her body, into overload. Liara reached her first, taking Shepard's head in her hands and pulling her in for a long kiss. The commander could taste a hint of Sam on her bondmate's lips, but mostly what she noticed right then was the overwhelming love in Liara's kiss along with a hefty dose of their shared arousal.

Even as Liara's fingers stroked her short, black hair, she felt a second set of hands start do undo the buttons on her uniform shirt and looking down, she saw Sam' adorable face staring back at her, covered in a devilish smile. When the specialist removed her shirt, Shepard was left in only a regulation grey Alliance bra and Sam got an excellent view of her taut body. The commander was relatively slim but extremely fit, the coiled power evident beneath her tan skin, and Sam practically drooled at the sight of her.

Liara moved down next to Sam, unfastening Shepard's bra and freeing her firm breasts. Beneath it, her brown nipples were already hard and the asari took one in her mouth, sucking on it gently. Melanie gasped with pleasure and Sam took that as a sign, bringing her mouth to the commander's other breast, giving it the same treatment.

Shepard moaned with a mixture of pleasure and unmet need. The feeling of the two sets of lips on her breasts, of two wet tongues teasing her nipples, was heavenly, but at the same time, she was so worked up that she needed more.

"Liara," she managed to ask as she felt more hands than she could easily keep track of running over her aching body but remaining well north of where she really needed attention, "Sam, please..."

"Aye, sir," Samantha replied smartly, releasing the breast in her mouth. Going down to her knees on the carpet in front of Shepard, she unfastened the commander's slacks and pulled them off, taking her damp grey underwear along with them. As Sam finished undressing her wife, Liara sat back up, kissing Melanie again.

"Go on," she reassured the specialist. "I know how much Shepard wants to feel your mouth on her."

Melanie spread her legs, and Sam started kissing her way up strong thighs that were practically trembling with anticipation. She could smell the musky scent of the commander's arousal and she felt a rush of pride that she had helped to make her that way. When her fingers drew back Shepard's folds, and she saw her sex glistening, she was overcome with the desire to taste her. Sam's tongue flicked out over her wet entrance and Shepard cried out with pent-up need. Her mouth moved up, and finding the hard head of the commander's clit, she began stroking it slowly, drawing out an increasing loud series of groans and gasps.

As Sam kept up her ministrations, Liara ran her tongue over Shepard's ear. She could tell from the sounds her bondmate was making that she was close.

"There, Shepard", she said lovingly, her hand massaging a tan breast, "Wasn't this worth the wait?"

Melanie groaned as Sam's hands ran up and down her hips while she kept licking her. She was teetering on the edge, but she held back, wanting to realize a particular fantasy before she lost control. "Liara," she pleaded, "Join her."

"Of course, love." The asari kept her bright blue eyes fixed on her bondmate as she dropped off of the couch and joined Sam on the rug. The specialist made room for her, and Liara admired how wet the two of them had made her wife. Tenderly, she ran her fingers over Melanie's sex, before sliding two of them inside. Shepard opened up easily for her, and Liara looked up with a bright smile even as Sam's tongue went back to work on the throbbing clit.

"Is this what you wanted?", the asari asked playfully as her fingers glided in and out of her bondmate, drawing along the sensitive spots she had spent years learning. "Both of us?"

"Fuck, yes," Melanie choked out. The sight of two lovely women pleasuring her combined with the sensations they were giving was too much. She gritted her teeth, trying to hold back her building orgasm a little longer but when Liara's fingers pressed hard along her inner walls, it burst forth. The delay had pushed her need to ridiculous heights and the former Spectre gripped the couch as she came, her powerful fingers practically tearing through the leather as wave after wave of bliss shot through her.

As Shepard's whole body shook and a powerful cry ripped past her lips, Sam felt a fresh wave of arousal between her legs. The sight of the powerful, implacable commander overwhelmed by pleasure was intensely sexy and the craving that Liara had temporarily satisfied was coming back with a vengeance.

Pulling her fingers out of her bondmate's quivering sex, Liara offered them up to Sam. The specialist took them eagerly, relishing Shepard's flavor on the blue digits. She'd wanted it for so long, and getting an extra taste from the commander's wife had a particular erotic appeal.

Reaching down, Shepard drew the two women up to join her on the couch. First, she kissed Liara once again and then she turned, pulling Sam close to her. She could still taste herself on the woman's soft lips, but she didn't mind at all, savoring the reminder of the incredible experience she'd just enjoyed. Shaking her head, she laughed cheerfully. "God damn it, that was some reward."

"Mm, I thought you'd like it," Liara purred, her voice silky with sex appeal. "I do hope it hasn't tired you out just yet though."

"Not at all," the commander replied enthusiastically, wrapping an arm each around the beautiful women surrounding her. With those two to encourage her, Shepard felt like she could go all night.

"Good," Sam whispered in her ear, taking the opportunity to explore Melanie's long neck with her lips. She felt a little shy about making her next request, but the couple had been so accommodating of her that she decided to go for it. "Because I really wanted you to fuck me."

"Well," Liara asked, kissing the other side of Shepard's neck, "What do you think about that?"

"I think," Shepard replied, turning and brushing her hand over Sam's soft cheek, "That we should give our guest what she wants."

"In that case," Liara agreed, "We had better head to the bedroom."

* * *

><p>The three naked women swiftly traversed the house. The air was cool on her bare skin, and Sam didn't bother to take in the decorations this time, far too eager to think about anything else. Her earlier nervousness was gone, replaced with a giddy sense of anticipation.<p>

When they got to their spacious bedroom, Liara wrapped her arms around the specialist for another kiss. Sam was pleasingly soft against her body, and the asari pulled her down onto the bed, enjoying the feel of her weight on top of her. Samantha started to kiss her neck while Liara just let her hands run over the human's flushed skin, not looking to get herself too worked up yet.

Sam sighed happily as the asari stroked her body, but suddenly her attention was yanked away by the feeling of strong hands on her shoulders. She turned to see Shepard standing behind her, still naked apart from a lengthy strap-on protruding out from a black harness fastened around her hips.

The former Spectre pulled Sam up into her embrace with an effortless strength that made the specialist shudder with need. This was what she wanted; the powerful commander, and as Shepard's hands ran up her sides, her skin tingled. One thought did nag at her though, and turned to Liara.

"Are you okay there?", she asked. "I mean, I don't want to monopolize Shepard."

"Don't worry," Liara reassured her, "You two should have a little time together. I'm sure you'll think of a way to include me eventually."

"No doubt," Shepard smiled, pulling Samantha around and taking her into her arms. She kissed her hard, and as she did, Melanie slid one hand down her body. She teased over the curve of the specialist's stomach before moving through her dark nether hairs and coming to rest on her opening. Sam was pleasingly wet, and Shepard dipped her fingers inside, the digits slowly stretching her tight entrance.

While her bondmate's fingers began preparing Ms. Traynor to take her shaft, Liara settled back into the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. Watching Sam moaning as Melanie pleasured her was a fascinating sight, and whatever jealousy she might have felt was overwhelmed by the sexy sight of the two dark-skinned humans together.

"I think she's ready," Liara purred when she saw Melanie begin to slide more easily in and out of Sam, and her wife agreed, lowering the smaller woman down onto the bed. The specialist obligingly spread her legs and Shepard lined up the tip of the toy with her lover's damp sex. She went slowly; the shaft was thicker than her fingers, and she didn't want to rush, but as she entered the specialist, Sam's hips pushed up to meet her thrust, anxious to take Shepard inside her. Melanie reached down and rubbed her clit, coaxing a further pulse of wetness from Sam, and as she opened up, Melanie slid deeper into the adorable woman. Shepard groaned with pleasure, the attachment at the base of the toy stimulating her clit in response to the pressure being placed on it, and she gripped Sam's hips with her hands, letting her better control the angle of her penetration.

Liara lay back, watching with rapt attention as Shepard entered Samantha. She loved the looks on their faces: the intense concentration she saw in Melanie's blue eyes, Sam's brown ones going wide with pleasure as the toy stretched her, and the asari let a hand fall down between her own legs. Languidly, she rubbed her inner scales and engorged clit. They were slick, but she wasn't trying to bring herself off, just providing herself with some physical stimulation to accompany the incredible visuals.

Once she was buried deep inside Sam, Melanie ran a hand over her lover's stomach as she asked, "Are you good?"

"Bloody hell, yes," Samantha insisted, too needy just then to care how she sounded. Her inner walls were throbbing around the toy inside of her, and she desperately needed more. "Just fuck me."

Shepard grinned and she started moving inside Sam, making slow thrusts until she was sure Sam could take it, and then gradually speeding up. The specialist cried out with pleasure, her dark hair tossing to and fro about her face and with each upstroke, Melanie felt further pleasurable pressure against her clit.

As Shepard took her, Sam reached up to grab the commander, trying to pull her lover closer to her. The power of Melanie's thrusts and the confidence with which she moved inside her was intoxicating and the specialist wanted as much contact as she could get.

Responding to Sam's unspoken request, Shepard lowered herself on top of her. She took advantage of their new position to lavish kisses on Sam's neck while she fucked her, relishing the salty taste of her skin. She enjoyed the stimulation of her clit provided by the toy, but the real fun of this was the way Sam was reacting to her, writhing and panting beneath her body. Momentarily, she shortened her thrusts, reaching down to brush her thumb over a stiff nipple while she made a series of short, powerful strokes inside Sam.

As Sam's head tilted back, Shepard looked up at Liara. Her wife's eyes were lidded with desire and her hand was brushing light circles over her prominent clit. The erotic sight inspired Melanie, and with a sudden burst of energy, she wrapped a hand around her lover's ass, pushing as deeply as she could go and speeding up her strokes.

Samantha could feel herself coming undone, the power of her lover and the way that her shaft was rubbing against all the right spots inside of her, driving her to edge of another orgasm. "Shepard," she begged, "Touch me again…"

"Certainly." Using one hand to keep her grip on Sam's hips, she pulled herself up and moved the other between them, rubbing the specialist's hard clit. The added stimulation was too much and Sam's whole body jerked with pleasure, her fluids dripping down the toy and onto Shepard's dark thatch of pubic hair. Melanie held Sam's hips steady as she fucked her through her climax, her now slower thrusts wonderful against her pulsing inner walls.

When Sam finally stopped crying out and her breathing started returning to normal, she felt a gentle hand on her forehead. Tilting her head, she saw Liara's lovely, freckled face staring down at her, a sultry grin spread across it. The asari leaned down and kissed her warmly on the lips even as Shepard's hand rubbed her stomach.

"I think she enjoyed it," Liara said warmly, caressing Sam's sweaty cheek.

"No bleeding doubt," Sam laughed happily.

"Shepard really is something." Liara smiled up at her bondmate, pride shinning in her bright blue eyes.

Looking down as her wife placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips, a wicked thought suddenly crossed Shepard's mind. "Do you think you can go a little longer, Sam?", she asked playfully, reaching over to stroke Liara's crest. "Because I have an idea as to what we're going to do with this wonderful asari."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm," Liara asked, playful curiosity dancing behind her bright blue eyes, "And just how exactly do you plan to include me, love?

"Well, it depends," Melanie replied, stroking the curve Sam's hip affectionately, "On how well our guest can concentrate while I'm distracting her."

Sam's brown eyes went wide as she guessed what Shepard meant, but she was nothing if not game for a challenge and so she replied crisply, "I'll do my best, sir."

"I know you will, Specialist," Melanie told her with a mischievous grin. Gently, she pulled out of Samantha while motioning for Liara to lie back down on the bed. The asari complied and Shepard ran a hand over her Sam's leg, reassuring her even as she gave her directions. "Go on, Sam," she told her, "Show Liara how much you appreciated her waiting for you to finish."

Turning over onto her stomach, Sam's mouth practically watered at the sight in front of her. Lying between Liara's legs, she could see the asari's azure glistening with wetness and above it, the swollen head of her clit, clearly visible between her inner scales. Before, she'd only had a taste of Liara and now she craved more, running her mouth over every inch of slick flesh between the asari's legs. Liara tasted sweet, a light, delicious flavor, and as her tongue eagerly lapped it up, the information broker obligingly released more for her to enjoy.

Liara gasped as Sam ate her out, her hands grabbing at the sheets, and Melanie felt a pull between her own legs at the sights and sounds in front of her. Fucking the specialist had worked her up again after her epic orgasm on the couch, but she didn't want to rush things now. Liara needed some of Samantha's attention for herself and so the commander held back, just running her hand up and down the slick surface of the toy protruding from her crotch. The attachment pleasurably stimulated her clit as she did but as long as she kept her strokes slow, it wasn't going to be enough to push her over the edge in spite of the incredible visual aid in front of her.

As Sam's tongue lapped away eagerly at her azure, Liara released the grip one of her hands had on the bed to tangle in the specialist's black hair, gently guiding her upwards towards her clit. As good as the human's mouth on her opening felt, her intense cravings demanded more and thankfully Sam took the hint. Her tongue found Liara's bud without difficultly and as it pressed down, a breathless, "Goddess!", flew out of her mouth at the electric jolt of pleasure that hit her.

Liara's cry was Shepard's cue to get involved, and she released her grip on the shaft, instead taking hold of Sam's hips. The specialist momentarily stopped her ministrations, raising up her lower body to meet Melanie, and the Spectre rubbed the toy teasingly over her entrance. Sam squirmed in her grasp, and Melanie decided not to play with her need any further. She was still pleasingly wet, and her orgasm combined with her enjoyment of Liara allowed Melanie to slide inside easily.

At the loss of stimulation from Sam's tongue, a desperate whimper escaped Liara's lips. She'd been getting close, and even knowing that her lover would start again soon wasn't enough to soothe the increasing need inside her. She could feel Sam's breath hot on her clit, and when Shepard sheathed herself inside the specialist, the moan that she let out sent a vibration straight through the asari that made her tremble.

Shepard started moving inside Sam, but in spite of her own desire for release, she kept her strokes slow and deliberate, and when a needy groan came from the specialist, the commander told her, "Not yet, Sam. We've got to be fair. You can feel how badly Liara needs this."

Sam could indeed, a fresh flood of wetness coating her lips, and she started licking Liara again, eager to hold up her end. It was certainly tricky to concentrate, all the more so because the new position allowed Shepard to reach even deeper than she had before. Every stroke sent a shockof pleasure through Sam that threatened to overwhelm her, but she was no quitter. She gripped the asari's thighs, bracing herself against Shepard's thrusts, and made her way back to Liara's core.

Every time Shepard pushed her forward, Sam's tongue pressed against Liara's desperate clit, the groans she released sending delicious vibrations through the asari's body. Looking up at her wife, Liara could see Melanie's face tight with effort and the intensity in her face sparked something in her. Suddenly the need to bond started clawing at Liara's mind. As good as Sam's tongue felt, as much as she wanted to come, she didn't want to do it alone.

When she saw the flecks of darkness start to appear in Liara's eyes, Shepard slid one hand down Sam's back, bringing it closer to her wife. "Go on," she urged, "I want it too."

"Embrace eternity," Liara cried, reaching out her hand to Shepard's tan one, and hurling her thoughts at her bondmate.

As the walls between them came down and the molten force of Liara's desire hit her, Melanie nearly came undone right then and there. She could practically feel Sam's tongue on her own clit and she pushed harder and faster inside the specialist, trying to send her over the edge before the combination of clitoral stimulation and shared pleasure caused her to lose control herself.

Samantha could feel the change come over her lovers as soon as the meld started. Liara's whole body stiffened under her touch and Shepard's toy thrust deep into her, heightened intensity in the way both of them moved. The specialist pulled Liara's clit into her mouth and even as she sucked on it, she could feel herself coming apart. Being surrounded by the two of them was an incredible feeling and the desperate moan that Liara let out combined with the commander's powerful strokes were too much. Sam came hard, her inner walls clenching around the shaft inside of her even as her release spilled out onto Melanie's thighs.

When she felt Sam's climax against her, Shepard stopped her own efforts to hold back, losing herself in the sensations of the meld. Her bondmate's intense love and the desire to share everything she was enjoying were incredibly intense and Melanie opened herself fully to them, her clit pulsing wildly against her toy's attachment even as Liara joined her orgasm.

The asari cried out loud enough to wake the dead, the additional stimulation coming from Shepard more than enough to release the enormous climax that had been building from within her. Her thighs clenched around Sam's head and she clutched at Shepard's arm, craving as much physical contact as she could get to go along with the meld.

As her orgasm passed, Sam slumped down between the two bondmates, sliding off of Shepard's shaft and into the soft mattress. She felt utterly spent and she rolled out of the way. She could sense that they were going to need some time together and Sam was far too tired to participate further anyway.

While Samantha curled up happily off to the side of the bed, Liara pulled Melanie to her. Her orgasm was ebbing but she wasn't willing to break the meld just yet, wanting a moment to just be with Shepard. The human fell into her embrace, and Liara held her sweaty body against her, whispering across the bond into her wife's mind as she undid the harness around her hips.

"Goddess, love," she told her commander breathlessly, "That was…"

"I know." Liara could hear the amazement in her wife's voice. "It really was quite something."

Liara purred. "Indeed. And something that I would enjoy doing again some day."

"Mm, glad to hear it," Shepard agreed. "But right now, I just want you."

"Show, me Melanie," Liara urged her. "Make love to me now, just us."

Shepard could feel her wife's desire to reaffirm their connection and she agreed without words, but not before sparing a thought for their guest. "What about Sam?"

"She seems fine," Liara sent, humor clear in her thoughts.

Looking across the bed, Shepard could see Samantha lying limp, a goofy smile on her adorable face. Satisfied that she had properly worn the specialist out, Melanie turned to kiss her bondmate. She took her time with it, only gradually opening the kiss, caressing the asari's tongue with her own. Liara whimpered into her mouth, and Melanie's hands started running over skin slick with sweat, caressing Liara's back and the sensitive ridges of her crest. The asari reciprocated, and their legs entwined, allowing their still-sensitive clits to rub against their bare thighs. Aided by the joining, their bodies moved as one, the divide between pleasures given and received blurring into a single, rapturous experience.

Lying across the bed, utterly spent from the magnificent fucking she'd received, Sam could only watch contentedly as her two bedmates made love. They looked so sweet, their feelings for each other clear even through the blissful haze covering the specialist's thoughts, and she purred, happy to just watch them together.

As sensitized as their bodies were, it didn't take long for them to build towards their peak again, and as they sensed it coming, the asari's breathy voice whispered, "Melanie." It was the commander's first name, the one she never used with anyone else and even though Sam knew it wasn't for her, even having been allowed to hear it was somehow quite intimate.

Melanie held Liara close, pressing her body against her. The physical stimulation was wonderful, but it was the meld, the intensity of the mental connection that sent the two of them over into a final climax. Every detail of their pleasure and affection was shared, and they surrendered to it, tumbling into bliss together. Liara shuddered in her arms and Shepard shook along with her, their climax an affirmation of their feelings for each other.

The meld faded slowly and Liara placed a final kiss on the crook of Shepard's neck. "I love you," she purred. "Always."

"I love you too," Shepard nodded, stroking her wife's crest as she looked over to Samantha. "And as for you," she added with a bright smile, "You have been great. We both really appreciated this."

"Mm, no need to thank me," Sam cooed, crawling over to press her tired body against the couple. She knew they had needed their time together but now she wanted a little contact for herself and Liara obliged her, pulling Samantha close. Shepard's arms enveloped both of the women and Sam sighed happily in their embrace. "I mean, it's not like I didn't have an absolutely incredible time."

Liara looked over at Shepard and the Spectre nodded. "In that case," the asari told Sam playfully, "Might I suggest that you consider this to be an open invitation."

* * *

><p><strong>I guess even when it comes to threesomes, I'm still a ShepardLiara romantic. Thanks for reading/faving/reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
